Resident evil: heroes memories
by janiwii1717
Summary: Chris y Jill siempre han sido los heroes, sin embargo hoy nos contaran extractos de sus laboriosas vidas; miserias, amores, penas y amistad. La cara de nuestros heroes que no se ve en los videojuegos
1. Cap1: Ep0: Conociendo al heroe

**los personajes de residente evil no me pertenecen, **este fic solo busca entretención o un momento de ocio, esta historia para que se orienten la relatan tanto Chris como Jill según la sucesión cronológica, este fic, busca relatar partes mas intimas de los personajes (según mi punto de vista) que no se han visto en los juegos y que en parte explique la personalidad y habilidades de nuestros queridos héroes- **Atención este fic no busca ser romántico pero igual tendrá unos cuantos guiños ;).**

**Estoy atenta a opiniones y comentarios (soy novata en esto XD)**

* * *

**Resident evil: ****"La gran leyenda"**

Cap1 Ep0: Conociendo al héroe:

_Año 20XX:_

La BSAA desde hace años cuidar el mundo del peligro de las armas biológica, cada año miles de jóvenes ingresan por sus puertas para ayudar a la población y ser como aquellos valientes soldados que arriesgan su vidas, dentro de estos jóvenes, existe un grupo selecto que son elegidos para formar parte de los "R.A.V.S" -R and V squads- (escuadrones R y V) soldados especiales que son entrenados para seguir los pasos de los ex agentes y héroes Chris Redfield y Jill Valentine.

Hoy un grupo de los R.A.V.S tendrá el honor de conocer a sus héroes, como prueba de finalización.

Ellos se encontraban sentados en unos sillones de la sala de descanso mientras esperaban ansiosos la llegada de sus héroes, cuando se abrió la puerta y de ella ingresó un caballero de avanzada edad quizás unos 80 años, andaba una silla de ruedas que el mismo empujaba, era encorvado y arrugado, aún conservaba algo de su cabellera grisácea, su cara demostraba rastros cansancio pero orgullo al mismo tiempo, miro a los jóvenes y pronuncio unas palabras-Sé que no soy el Chris Redfield que esperaban- agachaba su cabeza y continuo-ya no soy ese joven héroe que defendía al mundo, ahora solo soy un roble viejo y seco, no tengo nada que pueda mostrarles, pero mi espíritu sigue siendo el mismo-decía mientras los jóvenes estaban atónitos, y en parte decepcionados, ya que siempre se imaginaron a su héroe como un hombre fortachón atractivo y firme, no un anciano débil en silla de ruedas. Chris los miro un instante-se lo que estáis pensando, pero yo no soy eterno, todos envejecemos algún día, la manera en como envejezcáis marca la diferencia, sé que probablemente tengan muchas preguntas como... ¿Porque ando silla de ruedas?, bueno… esa es una buena historia, pero por el momento no se me apetece contárselas-los jóvenes seguían decepcionados, esperaban un héroe que le mostrara técnicas súper secretas o algo por el estilo y solo ven a un viejo que no puede caminar-mmm.. jóvenes-decía con cara de seriedad- uno no nace como héroe, se forma como tal y es algo que, no se puede aprender, tienen que ganárselo, ser héroe no significa recibir medallas y trofeos, es un peso muy grande sobre sus hombros, un peso que no todos estamos listos para enfrentar-Ante las palabras pronunciadas, los soldados quedaron perplejos y miraban al viejo y veían a su héroe, todos querían escuchar lo que Chris tenía que decir -A pesar de lo que digan, yo no soy un héroe, solo soy un hombre que ha sobrevivido a muchas cosas en su vida- se acomodó un poco en su silla, miro a los jóvenes nuevamente-probablemente ustedes ya conocen parte de mi vida, de como yo era un miembro S.T.A.R.S de la antigua Raccon city, o de como salve a mi hermana de la isla Rockford, o de mis misiones en Rusia, el Pacifico, África, Asia y otras más, pero esa no es mi historia, solo son eventos que no dicen nada sobre mi…-

Los jóvenes se quedaron pensando sobre sus palabras, Chris tenia razón ellos realmente no conocían absolutamente nada de él.

-si gustan, les puedo contar algunas historias de este viejo roble, que quizás les enseñe algo-dicho esto todos los jóvenes se acercaron a viejo y se acomodaron dispuestos a escuchar lo que su gran héroe tenia que contar, Chris se acomodó, tosió un poco y se dispuso a relatar- a ver veamos…recuerdo cuando tenia 12 era 1985...valla que soy viejo-se ríe para sus adentros el viejo-Era un día soleado de verano….

Continuará…

* * *

**Próximamente:** **_Capitulo 1: decisiones que marcan el inicio_**

_Episodio 1: la dulce infancia de Chris_

-Estas muerto Redfield!-

-¡Solo si te atreves gordo!-

-mi hermano es el mejor, ¡nunca falla!

-Chris, no se como decirte esto, pero….-

-pero hermano me prometiste que no me dejarías sola!-

-Tranquilo Chris, tú te vienes conmigo-


	2. Cap1: Ep1: La dulce infancia de Chris

**_-los personajes no me pertenecen-_**

**_Comentarios y opiniones son bien recibidos :D_**

* * *

**_Capitulo 1: decisiones que marcan el inicio_**

_Episodio 1: la dulce infancia de Chris_

Raccon city 1985

Era un día soleado de verano y vivía en los suburbios de racoon city, yo y mis amigos jugábamos a la pelota contra los niños de un año superior-la tengo! La tengo!-gritaba mientras corría afanosamente con el balón, al tiempo que era alcanzado por un grupo de chicos.

-ahí te quedas Redfield! Me gritaba un chico corpulento mientras me intentaba alcanzar. A pesar de la rápida maniobra por parte de ese chico para quitarme el balón, yo me las ingenié para salirme con la mía y apuntar a la portería.

-Gooooooooolllllllllll! Gritaban de alegría mis compañeros por la alegría de ganar el partido. Enseguida el equipo me empezó a levantar y me llenaron de gritos y felicidades, poco después de la celebración los chicos y yo nos vestimos y luego nos dispusimos a ir nuestros respectivos hogares, por mi parte yo caminaba con Dave mi vecino y amigo

-¡guau Chris te luciste!, debiste ver la cara de Matt era como aawww fue… fue¡asombroso!- me decía Dave entre risas y emoción

-no es para tanto Dave, yo no lo hice solo, ustedes hicieron casi todo, yo solo hice el gol-respondí con un poco de vergüenza

-pero debes admitir que la cara de Matt no se ve así todos los días-respondía riéndose

-jajajaj tienes razón- le dije mientras nos reíamos a carcajadas

De repente se nos acercó Matt el chico malo del curso superior (mi mayor enemigo)

-Yo que tú no cantaría victoria Dave-decía furioso el joven

-M…Matt yo no decía nada yo solo me reía de…..-Dave estaba tan nervioso y asustado que no paraba de titubear.-que paso Dave ¿el gato te comió la lengua? O prefieres salir corriendo como la nenita llorona que eres.

Odiaba que la gente se metiera con mis amigos así que me acerque a él y lo enfrenté-¡cállate! si quieres pelear, ¡pelea con alguien de tu tamaño!-

Matt me miro con odio y me respondió-así que quieres pelear, estas muerto Redfield!

-solo si te atreves gordo!-le respondí desafiante.

Matt no pudo contener la rabia, era una pelea segura

-¡cagaste Redfield! ¡Te ganaste una paliza de puños!- me respondía rabioso como una fiera.

Nuestra discusión rápidamente animo a los demás niños del parque-PELEA!PELEA!PELEA!- gritaban todos alzando sus brazos eufóricamente

Enseguida yo y Matt iniciamos una frenéticamente pelea, tanto fue el estruendo que llamamos la atención del policía que pasaba por ahí, el inspector al vernos se nos acercó dispuesto a parar nuestra pelea

-Alto pandilleros! Nada de peleas-gritaba mientras nos separaba, luego nos miro con cara de reproche

-el empezó!- me apuntaba Matt con su cara de niño bueno.

-¡que mentiroso eres! Tu lo iniciaste-respondí enojado

-no me importa quien haya iniciado la pelea ahora quiero que se estrechen la mano y se vayan a sus casas o sino les notificare a sus padres.

A regañadiente nos estrechamos la mano solo para que el inspector se fuera

-muy bien mi trabajo a terminado- se fue el inspector con cara de orgullo

-ahora te salvaste Redfield por que la próxima vez te hare papilla-me decía apuntándome con sus grandes dedos

-si tu y cuantos más!- le dije con mi voz más ruda y desafiante

-ahora escúchame Redfield si tu y tus amigos vuelven a molestarme lamentaras el día de haber nacido- me decía semi-asustado, mientras se reunía con sus amigos bravucones

-no te tengo miedo y si vuelves a molestar a mis amigos te enfrentaras a mí-le decía con valor

-te dejare libre esta vez pero será la ultima Redfield!-dicho esto se retiro corriendo dejandome solo en el parque, me dolían las heridas producto de la pelea, pero m miedo era la reacción de mis padres, no era la primera vez que me pasaba, pero prefería pelear que dejar que esos tontos molesten a mis amigos. Poco después llegue a mi casa cojeando. Mi mamá abrió la puerta y al verme, enseguida se preocupó

-Hijo, ¡por Dios qué te paso, por que estas herido!

-no fue nada yo me caí-mentí

-no me mientas hijo, fue ese bravucón de nuevo, ¿verdad?- me miraba enojado mi papa, realmente odiaba mentirles, pero siempre me castigaban.

-él inició, no paraba de molestar, ¡siempre nos molesta por que es más grande y nadie se atreve a enfrentarlo!-respondí eufóricamente

-lo sé hijo, pero la violencia no es la solución, mira hijo, ya tienes 12 y estas lo suficientemente grande para estas tonterías, además debes ser una buena influencia a tu hermanita-

-pero papá yo…-intentaba explicarle pero no había caso

-Nada de peros ahora quiero que subas a tu habitación y pienses sobre tus actos- me decía señalándome las escaleras.

Me dirigí a las escaleras pero no pude contener mi rabia y me di vuelta y le respondí de nuevo gritándole

-como tú papá, tu eres militar y siempre ocupas violencia para atrapar a los malos-

-¡no confundas las cosas hijo! Ahora a tu!Habitación!- me dijo con su voz potente

-ya oí..-subi rápidamente a mi pieza, me sentía como perro con su cola entre las piernas, no tenia sentido continuar, yo no quería pelear pero papá nunca me escuchaba…

-no crees que fuiste un poco duro con él, es solo un niño-mi madre estaba preocupada por mí

-él debe aprender, no puede ser que cada semana llegue con una pelea- decía mi papa frotándose la cabeza, realmente consternado.

-él no lo hace a propósito, él es un buen chico- triste

-lo sé cariño, pero no quiero que se meta en problemas, no me gusta verlo lastimado- dijo mi papá triste mientras abrazaba a mi madre.

Yo estaba en mi habitación enojado por mi papá, Matt, por todo en realidad, estaba enojado por el hecho de estar enojado y por preocupar a mis padres. Me dolía tanto la cara que solo pude recostarme en mi cama.

-no entiendo a papá, yo quiero ser piloto, pero nunca me deja enfrentarme a los bravucones, ¿por que nadie defiende a los débiles?, ¿por qué no existen los héroes como en los videojuegos o historietas?.

-Chris…-una voz muy conocida que me saco de mis pensamientos. Era Claire mi hermanita de 5 y la única persona que era capaz de quitarme el enojo, yo la quería mucho, y odiaba verla preocupada o triste.

-Claire… pasa- dije acomodándome en la cama

-hermano porque siempre estas herido, no me gusta verte así-me miraba preocupada y triste

-lo siento Claire no volverá a pasar- me sentía como basura al preocupar a mi hermanita

-¡mientes! la última vez me dijiste eso y mírate ahora-me decía entre pena y rabia

-tienes razón… esta vez si será enserio, ¡promesa!- le dije serio y contento

-¿por tu garita?-indicándome el meñique

-por mi garita- respondí haciendo el saludo

Luego yo y Claire jugamos toda la tarde hasta quedar dormidos.

-Chris… Chris has visto a clair….,-mi mamá se acerco silenciosamente y se llevo a Claire delicadamente mientras me tapaba con una frazada y me beso la frente-duerme bien hijo-

-mama… quiero jugar con Chris- decía la somnolienta Claire

-shhh…ya cariño… mañana jugarás con tu hermano ya es tarde y tienes que dormir- le decía cariñosamente

-pero yo no tengo sueño (bostezo)-dicho esto se quedó profundamente dormida

-duerme hija- le deposita un beso en la frente y se retira a su dormitorio.

-¿encontraste a Claire?-dijo mi papá

-si estaba con Chris, se quedaron dormidos de tanto jugar-

-son muy unidos, mmm… creo que fui muy duro con Chris-dijo pensativo mi papá

-Debirias darle algo a Chris, siempre es bueno con Claire-

-Tienes razón mañana lo llevaré al gran desfile-

-El desfile de las fuerza de racoon ¿no?-

-así es Chris me ha estado insistiendo en ir, voy a llevarlo ya que se lo merece después de todo-dijo feliz mi papá

La noche paso tranquila y sin ruidos mientras yo dormía apaciblemente en mi cama

A la mañana siguiente bajé rápidamente a desayunar

-Papá, Papá papá- mientras le agitaba una manga

-que pasa hijo-decía con naturalidad mi papá

-¿me llevaras a la convención este año? Porfissss!-le decía poniéndome de rodilla y suplicándole

-mmmmm…. no lo se quizás si quizás no-me decía con cara juguetona

-por fiss me portare bien, seré bueno, siiiiiiii.-

Sonó el timbre de la casa

-yo abriré la puerta-Abrí la puerta y vi a un joven corpulento con uniforme militar -tío Barry!-enseguida lo abracé, era mi tio Barry un buen amigo y camarada de mi papá a pesar de ser mucho menor que él.

-¡valla Chris cuanto has crecido! ¡la ultima vez me llegabas a la rodilla!- me decía haciendo señas

-Barry cuanto tiempo! Como van las cosas con Kathy- le saludo mi papá con un abrazo.

-bien, pronto nos casaremos- decía orgulloso

-quien diría que el joven Burton se casaría- decía mi padre bromeando

-bueno ya tengo 25 es una buena edad-

-tío Barry ¿me llevarías al desfile?-decía interrumpiendo la conversación

-yo… no debería llevarte tu papá- me decía mientras se ponía a mi altura

-es que no quiere llevarme….-dije con puchero

-haber coleguita déjame convencerlo- se alejo de mi para hablar con papá-vamos Peter lleva al pequeño esta que se muere por ir- decía con ojos de cachorro

-no te preocupes Barry pensaba llevarlo de todas maneras solo quería ver cuantas ganas tenía- respondía a carcajadas

-eres desgraciado amigo jajajaj- explotando tambien

Se acercan a mí nuevamente

-¿tío me van a llevar?-dije esperanzado

-fue difícil convencer a tu padre, pero tu tío Barry no decepciona a su amiguito favorito-señalándome

-siiiiiiiiiiii! Tío Barry eres el mejor!-dije saltando de emoción

-bueno hijo vístete o llegaremos tarde- señalándome las llaves del auto

-si papi!-Dicho esto salí corriendo a mi habitación y me vestí mas rápido que un rayo, baje y vi a papá y Barry listo para ir al gran desfile de las fuerzas armadas.

Viajamos casi media hora en el auto, ya a 10 minutos del centro de la ciudad se podía sentir el ambiente de fiesta, casi toda la gente de la ciudad estaba expectante por el desfile de este año

Yo era el más emocionado de todos ya que vería a mi papá, mi gran héroe, desfilar junto al tío Barry y el resto de los uniformados en primera fila.

A las 11 de la mañana se dio inicio la festividad, estaban desfilando orgullosos los miembros del ejército con sus distintivos trajes y herramientas, mostrando solo lo mejor de cada uno.

Yo admiraba a mi padre pero a pesar que era teniente militar, mi verdadero sueño era entrar a las fuerzas aéreas, debido a que amaba los aviones y el hecho de volar, mi mayor aspiración era ser piloto de esos jets que dejan a todos sorprendidos y con la boca abierta.

5 horas pasaron y el fabuloso desfile acabo, volví a casa y no fui capaz de mantener la boca cerrada mientras le contaba a mamá y a Claire todo lo ocurrido en el desfile

-Cuando sea mayor seré el mejor piloto y protegeré a todo el que lo necesite-decía

-claro que lo harás hijo- decía mamá ,mientras me abrazaba y me besaba en mi cabeza

-mi hermano es el mejor, nunca falla- decía mi hermanita que intentaba unirse a abrazo

-bueno hijos, iré a la cocina pórtense bien- dijo mientras me dejaba a mi y a Claire en la sala de estar

-Chris… ¿Cómo se siente volar?- me decía con sus tiernos ojos

-bueno es como…, es algo como andar en vehículo pero sin sentir el piso-le dije de la manera más convincente que se me ocurrió.

-Chris quiero volar!-decía emocionada

-súbete a mi espalda y volaras-

-enserio?-dudativa

-claro que si-rapidamente subí a Claire a mi espalda y la lleve a toda velocidad por la casa, era feliz, me gustaba verla feliz ya que la quería mucho. Al cabo de un rato ambos nos cansamos, y ella se bajo de mi espalda y ambos nos tiramos en la alfombra.

-hermano… ¿cuando vallas a la fuerza aérea me vas a dejar sola?-me preguntaba tímidamente

Le miré y le respondí con seriedad

-Claire… yo jamás te dejare sola-

-¿por tu garrita?

-por mi garrita- mientras hacíamos nuestro saludo.

-Niños ya es tarde, tienen que dormir, mañana tiene escuela- nos gritaba mamá desde la cocina

-pero yo quiero seguir jugando con Chris-reprochaba mi hermanita

-ya Claire, mamá tiene razón, mañana seguiremos jugando como siempre-dije mientras me despedía de ella

B.S.A.A 20XX

Desearía que aquellas palabras se convirtieran en realidad sin embargo, algo iba a cambiar mi vida para siempre….decía notablemente triste el anciano, Chris miro a los jóvenes que lo miraban con una notoria curiosidad.

-supongo que quieren saber lo que paso ese día ¿no?- los jóvenes solo asintieron

-esta bien,. Sé los contaré….-recordando

-uhm…veamos…recuerdo ese día…todo paso durante la mañana siguiente, yo desperté para…

Racoon city (1985)

Desperté para tomar desayuno e ir al colegio como de costumbre cuando vi a mi papá en la cochera, me acerque a él para saber que cosa estaba haciendo.

-papá ¿que haces porque llevas esas cajas?-

-ah… hijo verás, hoy a mi y a tu madre nos asignaron la tarea de buscar las encomiendas para la gran celebración del barrio, por lo tanto llegaremos tarde- dijo mi papa cansado

-lo entiendo papá-

-Por favor hijo se bueno y cuida a tu hermanita-me dijo poniéndome una mano en el hombro

-si papá, seré bueno-dije animadamente

-estoy orgulloso de ti hijo-abrazándome y moviéndome el cabello.

Enseguida se subió al automóvil con mi madre y luego partieron dejándome en la cochera, al rato después fui a la escuela como cualquier día, mientras que Claire iba al jardín infantil. La tarde de ese día se volvió fea, el cielo oscureció y aparecieron nubes en el cielo, todo iba normal durante esa tarde cuando escuché la llamada de mi tío Barry

-tío Barry?-respondí en el teléfono de la escuela

-Chris, que bueno que contestas, mira necesito hablar contigo, es bueno…..Es mejor hablar en persona de esto, no es tan fácil..-decía con una voz de notable preocupación.

Empecé a preocuparme inevitablemente, algo en mi corazón decía que algo terrible había pasado,

-tío Barry que paso?- dije con un nudo en la garganta

-Mira Chris… te pasare a buscar en media hora, para que hablemos del asunto, por ahora no le comentes nada a Claire-y colgó

-¿Tío Barry?… -colgue el teléfono más preocupado

-Porque Barry no quiere que hable con Claire- esto me sonaba mal, muy mal, pero no imaginaba que ese día llegaría tan temprano. Barry llegó en 30 minutos como había dicho, me subí al auto, estaba solo y su cara denotaba una profunda tristeza.

-Tío Barry… que ocurre… ¿porqué estas tan triste?- le pregunte con temor

-Chris, no se como decirte esto, pero…-de repente se paro en seco y se miro al espejo

-Tío por favor tienes que contarme, tengo miedo- le decía mientras le movía el brazo

-Chris…. Debes ser fuerte, tus p….padres…ellos. MURIERON-me lo dijo con la mayor seriedad y tristeza que he visto.-murieron en un accidente de trafico-me dijo mientra intentaba mantener la compostura.

MURIERON esa palabra resonaban en mi cabeza, era imposible mis padres no podían estar muertos.

-Eso es mentira!-gritaba mientras las lágrimas salían de mis ojos- ellos no pueden estar muertos!-gritaba con toda mi alma.

Barry intentaba tranquilizarme con un abrazo pero simplemente no podía controlarme, mis queridos padres ya no estaban conmigo. El hecho de saber que no están conmigo me destruía mi corazón

-Chris, escúchame tienes que ser fuerte, tienes que ser fuerte por ti y por Claire.-me decía Barry pero mis oídos no repondian.

-Claire…-hasta ese entonces no lo había pensado, tenía miedo si yo estaba así de triste, como lo tomaría ella, ella solo tiene 5

-que le voy a decir…-dije entre sollozo

Barry me respondió apenado

-La verdad, aunque esta duela… es lo mejor-

Me limpié las lágrimas y me puse derecho como mi padre me enseño, Barry tenia razón, tenia que ser fuerte por mi mismo y por Claire….

Esa fue unas de las peores tardes de mi vida, Claire no paro de llorar, me mataba el hecho de verla así pero si me ponía a llorar junto a ella solo empeoraría la situación. En la noche apareció un abogado, que me explico cosas sobre el testamento de mis padres, sin embargo, éramos muy pequeños para ser herederos o valernos por cuenta propia, así que el señor Travis, el abogado contacto a nuestra única familia, mis abuelos, eran gente muy buena, pero lamentablemente sólo podían llevarse a uno, con el alma de mi corazón les pedí que se llevaran a Claire ya que solo tenía 5, necesitaba a alguien que la cuide y yo no estaba listo para ello.

En la mañana siguiente aparecieron mis abuelos para llevarse a Claire

-Yo no me voy!-decía llorando Claire

-Tienes que irte, ¡yo no te podre cuidar!- le decía fríamente porque era la única forma de mantenerme de pie

-Yo no me voy sin ti!-me decía agarrándome mi camiseta

-Claire te tienes que ir, los abuelos no tienen dinero para los 2- le dije apartándola de mi

-pero tú…¡me prometiste que jamás me dejarías sola!-me gritaba mientras lloraba en mi polera nuevamente

-lo sé Claire, pero yo siempre te estaré llamando y nunca dejaras de ser mi hermanita-le dije respondiéndole el abrazo

-pero hermano…que harás tu?

-no te preocupes yo estaré bien mientras tú lo estés. Quiero que seas fuerte.

Nos abrazamos como si no nos viéramos más, luego con la mayor tristeza, veía como mi hermana se iba junto a mis abuelos en el auto y ella no era capaz de parar de llorar. Mi corazón estaba oprimido pero recordaba las palabras de Barry, tenía que seguir siendo fuerte…

Luego me quedé en mi casa, ahora más solitaria que nunca, me tiré en la cama de mis padres y dormí como no lo había hecho durante toda la noche.

El día siguiente fue realmente oprimente, nunca me había sentido tan solo, no era capaz de comer, sonreír incluso de ver tele, nada… mi mente era un túnel oscuro, me quede 3 horas en el sillón sin hacer nada más que pensar en papá, mamá y Claire, estaba solo…

-Rrriiiiiinnnggg. El sonido del timbre me quito los pensamiento, sin embargo tenía un extraño miedo, estaba solo y nadie me podía ayudar si era un ladrón, me acerqué a la puerta y pregunté

-¿qui….quién es?-mi voz mostraba miedo

-¿Chris, eres tú?-Reconocí esa voz de inmediato

Abrí la puerta y me abalance sobre el tío Barry

-Tengo miedo tío Barry, yo…. Yo… estoy solo-decía a punto del llanto

-Tranquilo Chris, tú te vienes conmigo- me dijo con voz paternal

Empaque mis cosas y seguí a Barry dando un ultimo vistazo a mi querido hogar, el cual ya solo es un recuerdo.

B.S.A.A 20XX:

-ya no recuerdo mucho más de mi infancia, después de eso Barry me cuido unos años hasta llegar a la adolescencia, pero esa historia se las cuento después estoy algo agotado-

Dijo Chris mientras se recostaba en su silla. Por su parte los jóvenes no sabían que decir estaban asombrados de la historia, nunca se imaginaron que su heroe Chris había perdido a sus padres a tan corta edad.

De repente la puerta se abrió nuevamente y de ella entraron 2 mujeres una joven con pinta de secretaria y la otra era una mujer de edad pero notablemente mas joven que Chris

-Jill ¿que te trae por aquí?-decía amistosamente el viejo

-bueno supe que estabas aquí con unos jóvenes, así que vine a ver que no te cayeras de la silla-dijo bromeando la mujer

Los jóvenes intentaban no reírse, de la situación

-muy graciosa Jill, pero no tenias que molestarte-decía un poco apenado

-no te preocupes Chris además tengo un mensaje para ti-dijo seriamente

-un mensaje ¿Cuál?-extrañado

-Tu hermana Claire va a llegar pronto, te esperara en la entrada-respondió

-Claire…, Jill podrías cuidar a estos mequetrefes (apuntando a los jóvenes) mientras voy a buscar a Claire-

-No hay problema Chris, pero ten cuidado-dijo despidiéndose del viejo

Chris se fue con la secretaría empujándole la silla.

Los jóvenes por su parte todavía estaban asombrados de tener a su heroína en su misma sala, sin embargo había algo que les inquietaba enormemente.

-¿quieren saber por qué me veo más joven a pesar de tener casi la misma edad que Chris verdad?- dijo Jill serena

Los jóvenes solo asintieron apenados

-la verdad es una historia larga y difícil de entender, no es el momento para contarles esa historia…-dijo agachando su cabeza

Ellos se esperaban un poco más de Jill, pero no se atrevían a preguntar

-Aprovechen de preguntar, son jóvenes no hay que tener tanta vergüenza-dijo animándolos-

Ellos no sabían de que hablarle así que le contaron de como Chris le conto su historia de pequeño, ellos querían saber si acaso Jill tuvo infancia igual.

-Bueno yo… tuve una infancia diferente a la de cualquier niña a mi edad, supongo

Todos los cadetes se acercaron dispuestos a escuchar otra historia

-okay…recuerdo cuando tenía 10 años eso por el 1985…Esa noche tuve una pesadilla…

Continuará…

* * *

**_Próximamente: Capitulo 1: decisiones que marcan el inicio _**

Episodio 2: "la dulce infancia de Jill"

-Papá vi como murió mamá-

-No te preocupes hija, eso sólo fue una pesadilla-

-¡No me quiero mudar!-

-Supongo que esto es un adiós-

-¿por qué mi vida es así?

-¡Algún día seré como mi papá!


	3. Cap1: Ep2: La dulce infancia de Jill

**_Los personajes no me pertenecen, el fic si ;) _**

**_opinones y comentarios bien recibidos_**

* * *

**_Capítulo 1: decisiones que marcan el inicio _**

Episodio 2: "la dulce infancia de Jill"

Edler city (1985)

Esa noche tuve una pesadilla… estaba en mi antigua casa de Felter city, todo estaba en blanco y negro, los muebles se veían curiosamente más grandes, de repente escuche un extraño ruido proveniente de la cocina, era como de un objeto metálico chocando, este ruido ceso yo con curiosidad y temor me acerqué a mirar para saber de dónde provenía el ruido, al llegar al marco de la puerta vi a una mujer joven y atractiva sosteniendo un cuchillo temblorosamente. De repente ella toma el cuchillo firmemente y yo sólo alcance a gritar

-MAAAMAAÁ!-pero era tarde ella se enterraba el cuchillo en el cuello y después de eso todo se hizo oscuro.

Mi papá me abrazaba como siempre que me sentía asustada.

-ssshhhh Jilly, tranquila solo fue una pesadilla-mientras me acariciaba mi melena castaña

-pero mami…snif…yo la veía….y el cuchillo…-no podía terminar la frase, el sollozo no me lo permitía

-sshhh Jilly ya pasó, ya pasó-decía mi papi tranquilamente

-sé que mami murió enferma hace mucho, pero me dio miedo- dije mientras secaba mis lágrimas

-si Jill, tu madre murió hace 6 años, pero recuerda que ella siempre estará ahí- decía señalándome el corazón

-si papi, tú también estas ahí- le dije devolviéndole el abrazo

-vuelve a dormir, ya se acabó la pesadilla-me dijo tiernamente me dio un beso en la cabeza y se retiró a su cuarto.

Mi madre murió cuando tenía 4 años de una enfermedad que ya no recuerdo, era muy pequeña para ese entonces, por eso para mí, mi padre Dick Valentine siempre ha sido mama y papa, yo y el somos inseparables, no me imagino la vida sin él. ¡Yo quiero ser como mi papá!

El resto de la noche paso sin novedades. A la mañana del día siguiente, me desperté y baje a tomar desayuno, al bajar me encontré a mi papá en la mesa comiendo.

-papi ¿me preparaste desayuno?- pregunte curiosa

-ah Jill…claro que te prepare desayuno, está en la lonchera- señalándome mi lonchera

-¡pero está cerrada!-dije en forma de protesta, odiaba que lo hiciera

-jajaja bueno tendrás que ingeniártelas hija- me respondía mientras me desordenaba el pelo

-jaja que gracioso Dick- me saque un pinche de mi pelo y lo utilicé para abrir mi lonchera

-¡Eres tramposo! Está vacía- dije mostrándole con furia el contenido de la caja

-jajajaj ¡me pillaste Jilly!, ten-sacando un plato de un estante-aquí está tu desayuno, von apetin!- dijo todavía riéndose

-tome mi plato y empecé a devorar los waffles-

-rayos la próxima vez tendré que ponerte triple candado ¡lo abriste enseguida!-me dijo con falso asombro- ¿cómo aprendes tan rápido?.

-vivo contigo Dick, tú me has guardado la comida así desde que tengo 7, si no aprendo me quedo sin comer-decía con media sonrisa. Es verdad a mi padre le encantan los acertijos y las cerraduras ya que es cerrajero y mecánico, por eso siempre me esconde la comida en cajas con cerrojos, para que yo las abra, es como un juego de los dos.

-Bueno Jilly, hoy voy a reparar motores y necesito a mi mejor mecánica para el trabajo- me dijo poniéndose el traje de mecánico

-¡ya voy Dick!- me levanté y tome un traje similar pero más pequeño diseñado para mi talla.

El taller de mi papá estaba atrás, en la cochera, siempre lo ayudaba los fin de semanas con las reparaciones de las bujías y zonas más pequeñas, ya sé que era raro para una niña pequeña de 10 años, pero a mí me gustaba ayudar a Dick, siempre aprendía algo nuevo.

-Jilly que bueno que estás aquí, mira necesito que me ayudes a desactivar el motor de este auto- señalándome un vehículo muy particular.

-pero Dick… tú has hecho eso miles de veces, no sé por qué necesitas mi ayuda- le dije súper extrañada.

-verás Jill, estuve hablando con el dueño y me contó que este es un modelo súper especial y necesita que se desactiven unos cables específicos antes de meterse al motor del vehículo- me dijo señalándome la parte de abajo del vehículo

-ya veo… pero no entiendo que puedo hacer…- respondí rascándome la cabeza.

-aquí es donde te necesito, mira acabo de revisar la parte inferior del vehiculo y resulta que esos dichosos cables se encuentra dentro de una abertura muy pequeña para mí, pero yo sé que tú puedes hacerlo- dijo señalándome

-está bien Dick, tu ganas pero a veces pienso, que debiste haberme regalado una muñeca, en vez de enseñarme estas cosas, ¡como una chica normal!- dije mientras revisaba la parte inferior del auto.

-Vamos Jilly, ¿cuantas niñas en el mundo son capaces de abrir una cerradura doble con un pinche? –me decía a media broma

Siempre con lo mismo, muchas veces pensaba como habría sido si mi padre me hubiera educado como una chica normal, probablemente estaría jugando en mi pieza, con mis muñecas y pensando en mi príncipe azul, pero no…yo soy una chica que se divierte abriendo cerraduras y arreglando partes de vehículos, sé que es algo poco femenino y en fondo a veces desearía ser como esas niñas súper femeninas con vestidos rosados con brillitos.

-Jill ¿encontraste los cables?- decía mi padre quitándome de mis pensamientos

-si los encontré- eran como una docena de cables enredados

-muy bien hija, ahora escúchame tienes que quitarlos uno por uno…primero el verde, luego el azul, el violeta, el am….y finalmente el rojo- me lo repetía para que se me quedara grabado

-Dick ¿porque no los quito de una y ya?- dije a punto de sacar los cables

-NO! ni siquiera se te ocurra hacer eso!- me dijo súper agitado

-¿Pooor quéeee? ¿Qué pasaría si lo hiciese?- me parecía muy raro

-Si lo haces te electrocutarás- respondió serio

Mi padre cuando quiere puede ser muy serio, pero fui obediente y saqué los cables como me dijo, luego salí de ahí y busque a Dick por el garaje.

-¿qué raro donde puede estar?- preocupada por él, de repente siento algo detrás de mí

- Sé que estás ahí Dick- dije con mis manos en la cadera

-¡Vamos ni siquiera te esforzaste!-me dijo con un puchero

-Dick ese truco es viejo, ya me los has hecho mil veces-

-Bueno está bien, terminemos de reparar el vehículo- me dijo moviendo la cabeza en dirección hacia auto.

Después de eso reparamos el vehículo es un chasquido ya que mi papá era el mejor mecánico. Una vez terminado el trabajo me acerque a Dick y me atreví a preguntarle.

-mmm…¿Papá?-pregunte tímida, cosa rara en mí, nunca tuve problemas para hablar con Dick.

-que pasa Jill, ¿estás bien?, pareces decaída-me dijo tocándome el hombro

-papá crees que soy…ummm ¿femenina?-dije algo apenada

-vamos Jill, tú eres una gran chica-me dijo dándome un golpecito en el hombro

-Es enserio Dick, yo…no juego con muñecas, ni nada como las chicas de la escuela, no tengo amigas y bueno… tampoco hay chicos…interesados en mí, ¿Por qué mi vida es así?- dije con mucha pena

-Jill escúchame… tú no tienes por qué ser como las demás chicas, tu eres muchísimo más inteligente que todas esas niñas juntas y mil veces más bonita que ellas, incluso si tienes manchas de aceite en la cara, y si esos niños no se han fijado, son porque son idiotas, tú eres muy bonita hija… y eso es enserio- me dijo esto último poniéndose de rodillas para ponerse a mi altura

-Gracias papá-abrazándolo

-¡cómo no vas a ser bonita! si yo, el gran Dick Valentine, soy tu padre- señalándose a el mismo

-ahora no sé si es un cumplido o un insulto- riéndonos ambos al mismo tiempo

-hablando enserio, afortunadamente tú te pareces muchísimo a tu madre, ella era una mujer realmente hermosa- sentándose en una silla

-desearía recordar más cosas sobre ella-

Luego de relajarnos un rato, subí a mi habitación hice mis deberes del colegio y me fui a dormir. Los días siguientes fueron muy normales, las niñas del colegio me molestaban por ser la más inteligente, los niños no me hablaban, eso al principio me molestaba pero después dejo de afectarme ya que siempre nos mudábamos con mi papá, asi que era mejor no tener amigos para despedirse, no es que fuera antisocial, solo es que así no me dolería tanto la partida

Al cabo de 3 semanas Dick y yo empacamos las cosas para irnos nuevamente a otra ciudad.

-supongo que esto es un adiós-decía mientras echaba un último vistazo a la ciudad.

-otra ciudad la misma vida Jill-

-¡no me quiero mudar!- Le dije a mi padre con cansancio

-Jill, mi trabajo es así, yo no puedo mantenerme en la misma ciudad por mucho tiempo-me dijo con voz notoriamente cansada

-lo sé papá, pero solo desearía vivir en una ciudad el tiempo suficiente para hacer amigos y sentirme en casa y no como una bicho raro- acostándome en el asiento del copiloto

-ya llegará el día hija, solo se paciente-

-Lo sé Dick algún dia llegará ese dia, algún dia….

B.S.A.A 20XX

-Espere por años ese día, yo y Dick recorrimos al menos 8 ciudades diferentes- sentencio la mujer

Para los jóvenes les resulta difícil de creer el relato que les terminaba de contar la ex agente, ya que la mayoría conocía la fama del padre de Jill

-Por favor no piensen mal de Dick, el fue un buen hombre y casi siempre cumplió sus promesas- dijo la mujer recostándose en un sofá -él fue un buen hombre… aun me acuerdo cuando…-paro de contar pero al ver a los jóvenes tan interesados decidio que era mejor contarles la historia.

-Era 1991… tenía 16 cuando conocí al chico ideal para mí….

**Continuará…**

* * *

**_Próximamente: Capítulo 1: decisiones que marcan el inicio _**

Episodio 3: adolescencia y decisiones

-Él es tan guapo, jamás se fijaría en mí-

-Jill pronto es la gran fiesta, ¡no puedes faltar!-

-Hija te prohíbo que vayas con ese vago-

-¡Yo decido lo que quiero hacer!-

* * *

Para los fanaticos por fin verán algo de romance :D

como siempre dispuesta a escuchar opiniones y sugerencia, nos vemos


	4. Cap1: Ep3: adolescencia y decisiones

**_los personajes no me pertenecen, el fic si ;)_**

**_quiero aclarar que elimine algunas frases mencionadas en el preview anterior, pero agregé otros elementos más importantes para la historia _**

* * *

**_Capítulo 1: decisiones que marcan el inicio_**

Episodio 3: la adolescencia y decisiones

Gear city 1991

Tenía 16 años cuando conocí al chico ideal para mí, ahí estaba Kent Tyler, el chico más apuesto de la prepa, alto moreno, buen físico, inteligente, popular y también elegido el alumno integral, el único problema es que… ni siquiera me conocía.

Llegue a esta ciudad hace poco menos de un mes, aun soy conocida por todos como la nueva cerebrito del curso, pero ya no soy la misma niñita de papi que hace seis años, ahora era una adolescente más… esta vez sí sería la adolescente típica como siempre quise.

-¡Tierra llamando a Jill!, ¿hola aún estas ahí?-me decía una joven pelirroja.

Kami era mi mejor amiga de esta ciudad, aun no sé qué vio en mí, pero aún recuerdo el momento en que la conocí…

_Estaba ordenando mi casillero durante el receso, yo veía como los chicos populares pasaban por los pasillos dejando a todos boquiabiertos, de repente se me cayó un libro, y cuando me dispuse a recogerlo._

_-¿mecánica avanzada?-me dijo la chica pelirroja_

_-emmm...si, lo se debo ser una freak-dije tomando el libro roja como un tomate_

_-a mí me parece genial-me dijo con una sonrisa franca_

_-yo soy Kamilith, pero todos me dicen Kami-me dijo extendiendo su mano_

_-yo soy Jill-devolviendo el gesto_

_Fin del flashback_

Hasta el día de hoy estoy sorprendida de ese día, Kami es una de las chicas más populares, todos en la prepa la conocen, porque se juntaría con una chica que repara autos en el taller de su padre y es la cerebrito del curso. Volví a la conversación

-…ah sorry Kami, perdóname yo solo estaba…pensando, tú sabes-respondí indiferente

-otra vez, sabes últimamente estas más rara que de costumbre-

-solo estaba pensando no tiene nada de malo…-dije guardando mis libros

-Vamos Jill soy tu best friend puedes contarme lo que sea, prometo no reírme-me dijo suplicante

-Solo son estupideces, ya déjalo-dije con desgano

Kami empezó a mirar el lugar que estaba observando, y luego me dedico una mirada picara

-Es Tyler ¿verdad? (1313)-me dijo con su cara de sabelotodo

-ya te dije son estupideces…-dije sonrojada

-¡Lo sabía!, te gusta Tyler-bailando para si misma

-si ok me gusta pero no tienes que llamar la atendion de toda la prepa-semimolesta

-¿Por qué no le hablas?-me dijo con naturalidad

-Si súper fácil, la chica nueva se acerca al chico más popular de toda la escuela asi como si nada…-terminando de ordenar el casillero

-TTyyyyleeeerrrr!-gritaba Kami

Dios mío Kami estaba llamando a Tyler y yo no sabía qué hacer, no me esperaba para nada eso. Pero no tuve tiempo para prepararme, Tyler ya llegó a mi casillero junto a 3 chicos más.

-¡Hey Kami! ¿qué cuentas?-saludando a Kami

-Tyler mira, te presento a Jill-señalándome

Me quedo mirando un rato, me sentía como si me pasaran un láser, por fortuna me sentí mejor cuando vi cómo los 3 chicos me miraban con cara de aprobación. Por mi parte debo decir que no estoy tan mal, eso creo…

-hola-dije tímidamente

-hola-dedicándome una sonrisa

Yo solo me quería morir, su sonrisa era perfecta

-Tyler, mira Jill es súper cool (recuerden este fic es de 1991 XD) es seca reparando vehículos y cualquier cosa mecánica, además es súper inteligente-decía feliz Kami

-¿Enserio?-todos me quedaban mirando raro

-si debes verla en el taller de su padre, ¡es la mejor!-sentencio Kami

¡Ahora si me quería morir!, Kami acaba decirle que era la chica más rara de toda la prepa, al chico que me vuelve loca.

-Bueno Kami…yo me tengo que ir…nos vemos al rato-Llevándose a sus amigos

Kami se dio vuelta y me vio como me ocultaba en el casillero

-Creo que le diste una gran impresión-me dijo con cara satisfecha

-¡GRAN IMPRESIÓN! Ahora cree que soy una freak!-le dije con todo mi enojo

-mira Jill tenía que decirle algo para que no te olvidara…-excusándose

Yo solo me ocultaba en el casillero, Kami tenía razón Tyler no me olvidaría, ya que soy la chica más macho de la prepa, gracias Kami te quiero un montón…

El resto del Día paso y no podía concentrarme con las miradas de los chicos, cuando me miraban enseguida se daban vuelta y empezaban a comentar con sus padres, perfecto gracias a Kami todos los chicos de la escuela saben que arreglo autos en el taller de mi padre.

Kami se sentía fatal, así que no me dejo sola hasta llegar a mi casa

-Pucha Jill lo siento tanto… yo y mi gran bocota-apenada

-Kami sé que fue sin intención-con desgano

-Jill yo sé que él estaba interesado en ti, lo sé-decía para animarme

-solo quiero descansar un rato y olvidarme del temita por ahora-

-bueno…enserio perdóname Jill-culpable

-te perdono Kami-despidiéndome de ella.

Al rato subí a mi pieza tire mi bolso en la cama, y me vestí para ir al taller, hoy tenía que suplir a papá ya que él estaba realizando un arreglo de un auto carísimo de un señor con nombre que no recuerdo bien, Owell….algo Spencer. Una vez lista baje al taller y empecé a cambiar los aceites a los autos.

Aunque les parezca raro siempre me ha relajado arreglar cosas, no por qué pero me siento mejor.

Estaba todo normal hasta que escucho unos pasos en el taller, me deslice con la patineta para ver quien se encontraba en el garaje, cuando lo veo

-¡¿Tyler?!-no podía creer lo que miraban mis ojos, intente arreglarme lo mejor que pude aunque era difícil, con una mancha de aceite gigante y un traje de mecánico súper poco sexy.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-realmente este día era muy raro y no estaba soñando

-bueno…estaba paseando con mi moto, cuando de repente se echó a perder, y recordé que Kami me dijo que eras buena reparando estas cosas, así que vine-decía algo ¿tímido?

-bueno…primero debo ver la moto-dije señalando la calle

Fui a la calle con Tyler, estaba tan feliz, aunque desearía que fuera una cita y no un arreglo de moto, pero con algo se inicia

-ahí esta-señalándome una brillante moto roja

-¡guau! Está bonita-intente disimular mi emoción

Me acerque a la moto para ver con detenimiento las fallas.

-creo que debe ser algo del motor, sonaba raro mientras andaba-decía con interés

-déjame revisar-Abriendo la moto

Tan solo al abrir la moto encontré el problema, no era nada del otro mundo, ya lo había visto antes así que no me demoré más de 15 minutos en repararla.

-creo que ahora esta lista-señalando la moto

Tyler no había despejado los ojos de mí, se veía realmente sorprendido, agarro la moto y la probó

-¡Guau! ¡Eso fue asombroso! La reparaste en un instante, la dejaste como nueva-asombrado

-no fue nada-decía media roja

Tyler me quedo mirando un rato

-¿Te gustaría dar un paseo conmigo?-mirándome con su sonrisa perfecta

CONMIGO! No lo podía creer

-espera un segundo-y me fui a cambiar

Tyler me dedico una media sonrisa y me espero a que estuviera lista, baje y ahí estaba con su chaqueta de cuero, se veía muy sexy

-estás muy bonita Valentine-me decía sin despegar su vista de mí

Enseguida me subí en la moto y abrace a Tyler para sujetarme, se sentía tan bien, al aire Tyler a mi lado todo era perfecto…Llegamos a una colina y nos bajamos, nos quedamos mirando la puesta de sol.

-Es precioso…-mirando la puesta de sol

-Tú también…-tomándome de la mano

Estaba más colorada que el sol de la tarde, era la primera vez que un chico me decía eso

-me gustas mucho Valentine…-acercándose más a mí

-…yo…-que estúpida frase, pero por el nerviosismo no me salía nada más

-Si tú Jill, eres diferente a las demás…eres bonita, inteligente, y segura de sí misma, no eres superficial como la otras chicas-me decía seductoramente

Acercamos nuestras caras hasta que no nos quedó espacio, mi primer beso que emoción, mi corazón estaba a mil revoluciones, era un sueño muy perfecto.

-Jill…me preguntaba si a ti…no te molestara-se notaba su nerviosismo y a mí la emoción

-si te gustaría salir conmigo-sentenció

-¿cómo amigos?-dudosa

-No como mi "polola" (novios/pareja, andar juntos para los que no entiendan)-mirándome a los ojos

-me encantaría-dije conteniéndome las ganas de saltar como nenita

Poco después Tyler me llevo a mi casa ya era tarde para ese entonces, nos despedimos de un beso, y entre a mi casa, al cerrar la puerta espere el tiempo suficiente agarre un cojín y me puse a gritar como una loca, estaba tan feliz, que solo pude agarrar el teléfono (eran raros los celulares) y llamar a Kami para contarle la situación

Kami contesto pero solo escuchaba mis gritos

-Jill que sucede ¡¿por qué gritas así?!-consternada

-Es que Kami ¡soy la chica más feliz de la tierra! Kent Tyler invitó a salir-todavía gritando

-¡Loca no te vas del teléfono hasta que me cuentes todos los detalles sucios!-emocionada

Estuve contándole todos los detalles de la situación, llegamos a hablar como 1 hora sin parar

-Jill estoy tan feliz por ti, por fin te espabilaste!-riéndose

-bueno…tengo mis trucos ocultos-orgulloso

-hey! Todo lo lograste porque te presenté como la mecánica sexy de la escuela-con puchero

-lo sé te debo una, y una muy grande-feliz

-por cierto…Dick lo sabe o ¿no?-preocupada

-no sé cómo se lo voy a decir siempre he sido su princesita, y a el no le gusta que me junte con los chicos

-no sé qué decirte amiga, mejor espera un poco para decírselo

Me acosté esa noche y dormí tan profundamente que no sentí la llegada de Dick, esa mañana lo vi tomando desayuno tranquilamente, presumo que le fue bien con el auto de ayer, no le interrumpí porque estaba viendo las noticias

_-La policía de Raccon City está alarmada ya que a horas de la tarde se produjo un robo en el museo de la ciudad, se cree que este robo debe ser obra del mítico ladrón "Raven" ya que esta madrugada se encontró su famosa carta de presentación diciendo "estimados habitantes de Raccon city he robado su aclamada estatua "Raccon el mapache" disculpen las molestias… atentamente el cuervo._

_La policía aún está investigando los hechos para encontrar pistas sobre este mítico ladrón…_

-Jajaj Raven lo hizo de nuevo-decía Dick con gracia

-A mí no me hace gracia que roben cosas-le dije golpeándolo en el hombro

-a mí tampoco pero como la policía es tan incompetente como para no encontrar a un ladrón de segunda!-exclamaba

-es que ese ladrón debe ser un genio, ¡nunca deja pistas!-asombrada

-el es un profesional, aun me pregunto ¿dónde estará?, ¿Cuál será su proximo objetivo?-pensativo

-no lo sé…-respondí

Terminamos de desayunar, y sabía que tenía que decirle lo mío con Tyler, pero no podía ser tan brusca.

-Papá como era mamá cuando joven-dije interesada

-ella era…hermosa, era una joven muy aplicada y también muy talentosa con las artes-decía sonriente

-¿en las artes? No sabía eso-

- Si a ella le encantaba la música sobre todo el piano era muy buena en ello, siempre todas las noches, te tocaba una pieza antes de dormir-dijo sereno como intentando tararear una canción

-que lastima que murió tan joven…-dije con cabeza agachada

-una verdadera lástima, gente así no debería morir-dijo apretando los puños.

Hubo una pausa muy incomoda

-Por cierto ¿a qué viene esa pregunta?-mirándome de lado

-es que… me preguntaba ¿qué opinas que salga con alguien? Hipotéticamente claro…jaja-dije simulando mi nerviosismo

-bueno…ya tienes 16 así que…adelante no más, pero…-mirándome serio

Yo me acerque para escucharle atentamente

-¡no olvides protección!- dijo sacando un preservativo del bolsillo

-PAPÁ!-dije más roja que nunca

-pero hija es natural yo a tu edad…-

-NO quiero escuchar-interrumpiéndolo, Dios que momento más incomodo

-bueno hija, pero recuerda ser cuidadosa, no quiero nietos tan pronto-

-¡esta conversación se acabó!- me fui muy avergonzada de la cocina

-hija no olvides la protección-lanzándome un preservativo en la cabeza…

B.S.A.A 20XX

Los jóvenes estaban todos muertos de la risa con mi relato, hasta la propia Jill tenía que tomarse un respiro para continuar la historia, se tomaron unos 5 minutos para poder continuar

-Hay ese Dick…no cambiaba nada, sin embargo algunas veces se ponía realmente serio…

Gear City (1991)

No volví a hablar de ese tema con Dick, que quería saber que sería lo siguiente, ya me lo imaginaba, así que dormí en la noche pensando que cosa diría cuando conociera a Tyler.

Esa noche tuve una pesadilla que no había tenido hace mucho tiempo, era la de mi madre, todo estaba en blanco y negro en una de mis antiguas casas, baje a la cocina para inspeccionar el ruido cuando veo como mi madre se inserta un cuchillo carnicero en el cuello…Desperté agitada y llena de sudor, nunca entendía porque soñaba con eso, porque no podía ver a mi mamá en sueños lindos…Me dispuse a ir al baño para mojarme la cara y tranquilizarme, de repente veo la puerta del cuarto de Dick abierta, yo nunca entro en ella, a él no le gusta, pero me asome por curiosidad, Dick no estaba, era mi oportunidad… me acerque cautelosamente y divise que su velador estaba abierto, sé que no estaba bien lo que estaba haciendo, pero nunca más tendría esa oportunidad, me acerque lo más sigilosamente posible estire mi brazo para abrir más el cajón, pero una mano me agarro fuertemente

-Qué demonios estás haciendo-me decía furioso

-yo…solo…-nunca lo había visto así, estaba realmente aterrado, era muy diferente al típico Dick

-No te quiero volver a ver dentro de mi cuarto...-me lo dijo con una voz tan sombría que solo pude tiritar de miedo, cerró rápidamente el cajón y me miro nuevamente

-Que no se repita-soltó mi mano y me señalo la salida

Salí más asustada que nunca, Dick nunca se había mostrado así

Fui a mi pieza pero no pude dormir estaba preocupada, y sobretodo tenía curiosidad por el contenido de ese cajón que tendría para que Dick se pusiera así.

Los días continuaron, era la envidia de todas las chicas, y los chicos ya no me miraban como una freak, incluso muchos me invitaron a salir, sin embargo yo tenía a mi querido Tyler.

El sábado siguiente me armé de valor y le dije a Dick que estaba saliendo con Tyler

-Dick, tengo algo importante que decirte-le dije seria y firme

-¿Qué pasa Jill? - Extrañado

-Papa estoy saliendo con un chico llamado Kent Tyler…-

-…-se quedó como piedra

-¿Papá?-preocupada

-Dijiste ¿TYLER?-enojado

-si papá y no me importa lo que pienses sobre él-dije segura

-NO quiero que salgas con ese maldito VAGO!-dijo esto hecho furia

-tu no lo conoces! Y yo quiero estar con él!-gritaba

-no me importa tú te quedaras aquí- empujándome a mi cuarto

-¡Te odio Papá!-mientras se cerró la puerta.

Estaba tan enojada, me salían unas lágrimas de mis ojos, mi padre era un insensible me tire en mi cama pero choque con unos de mis pinches…en ese instante se me ocurrió una gran idea, iba a escapar de casa…

Esperé a que Dick se fuera a dormir, fui muy paciente, luego tomé mi pinche, unas botas y una chaqueta que combinaba, use los pinches como una ganzúa como los usaba para abrir mis loncheras, luego baje sigilosamente las escaleras de madera procurando no hacer ruido, me tarde como unos 15 minutos al menos, y entonces vi mi bolso en la cocina, realmente lo necesitaba pero algo me decía que era una trampa, entonces se me ocurrió remplazar el bolso con una bolsa de pan, y lo hice con sumo cuidado, estaba nerviosa pero finalmente todo resultó bien, después abrí la puerta de la cocina y me fui sin que Dick supiera, me sentía mal por eso pero yo volvería temprano antes que se diera cuenta.

-hola preciosa-me saludaba Tyler con un beso

-Tyler que bueno que estas aquí-abrazándolo

-Sabía que lo lograrías así que vine para buscarte-con su magnífica sonrisa

-¿A dónde vamos hoy?-dije mientras me subía a su moto

-ya lo veras…-mientras encendía la moto

Tyler me llevo a una disco y bailamos toda la noche, ya eran como las 4:30 y él fue a dejarme a mi casa, ya estábamos en la entrada

-no quiero despedirme…-me decía mientras me tomaba seductoramente

-yo tampoco-y le tomaba su mejilla con una de mis manos

-escapémonos…-mientras se acercaba peligrosamente a mis labios

-no…puedo...-mientras nos besábamos

-ALEJATE de ella VAGO!-decía enojado mi papá separándome de él

-Pero qué demonios te pasa Dick, el no hace nada!-le dije más enojada que nunca

-Lo que pasa es que este niño bonito no es más que un vulgar ladrón!-apuntándolo

-Eso no es verdad! Él es un buen hombre no como tú-defendiendo a Tyler

-Si es así dime donde está el pinche de plata con que abriste la puerta de tu pieza- me dijo seguro

-pues…-revisaba en mi bolso para buscarlo pero no lo encontré

-¡Lo sabía!-entonces Dick agarro a Tyler y le saco el pinche de plata que se encontraba en uno de los bolsillos internos de su abrigo.

-Eso no demuestra nada, a Jill se le cayó y yo lo recogí como un buen caballero- decía excusándose

-buen intento, pero mi pequeña nunca perdería ese pinche-decía orgulloso Dick

-Jill explícale por favor-me miraba suplicándome

-Tyler ese pinche… es lo último que me queda de mi madre, ¡cómo pudiste!-decía completamente shockeada

-¡yo confié en ti!- mientras rompía en lagrimas

-Quiero que te vayas Tyler y no vuelvas-mi padre le dijo con su voz más amenazadora

Tyler se fue de inmediato por donde vino, luego mi padre me abrazó

-Lo siento tanto papá, yo fui una tonta-lloraba en su pecho

-shhh…tranquila Jill, yo también tengo la culpa-me decía mientras acariciaba mi larga cabellera

-Papá yo no te odio…-no había llorado así hace mucho tiempo, pero en ese instante recordé ese amor fraternal de padre e hija, de ahí yo y Dick no peleamos más

Nos mudamos al mes siguiente por un trabajo que le ofrecieron a mi padre, no era difícil para mí mudarme de ciudad pero despedirme de Kami fue lo realmente doloroso, sin embargo nuestra amistad perduró…

B.S.A.A 20XX:

-Y esa es la historia de mi primer amor, no es la mejor, pero aprendí mucho de ella-

Los jóvenes estaban tremendamente emocionados, estaban contentos por la historia

La puerta de la sala se abrió y de ella entró Chris y Claire.

Jill y Claire se saludaron

-Y bueno chicos ¿qué hicieron mientras yo estaba ausente?-interesado

-Les estaba contando la historia de Tyler…-decía con poca importancia

-¡La historia de ese cretino!-decía con evidente enfado

-no tienes que ponerte celoso cariño-decía Jill con una voz entre juguetona y seductora

-¡Yo no estoy celoso de ese tonto!-decía visiblemente rojo

Esta pequeña escena provoco solo risas por parte de los presentes.

-No es estoy celoso, sólo que no me parece apropiado hablar sobre esas historias a los jóvenes-decía mientras se enderezaba

-Vamos Redfield, ni que fueras santo en tu juventud-decía Jill con enojo

-Ya paren los dos parecen una pareja de recién casados, ya maduren…-sentencio Claire

-¡pero si no estamos peleando!-decían al mismo tiempo los agentes

-Ya basta Chris, discúlpate con Jill, tú no fuiste mejor que ella en tu juventud si no mal recuerdo-decía con una media sonrisa

Los jóvenes se acercaron a los agentes para escuchar la nueva historia

-ok, chicos supongo que deberé contarles de ese tiempo en que era un joven apuesto como ustedes-decía poniéndose orgulloso

-no le pongas tanto Redfield-decía burlona Jill

-cof…cof…como les decía, les contaré una parte oscura de mi vida, era 1991 una época que mi vida no tenía ningún sentido…

Continuará…

* * *

**Próximamente:**** Capítulo****_ 1: decisiones que marcan el inicio_**

Episodio 3: "loca juventud"

-lo siento Redfield, usted no tiene futuro aquí-

-alto ahí o ella morirá-

-Usted está detenido señor Redfield-

-mi vida solo era salir con mujeres y beber alcohol-

-Soy un inútil…-

* * *

Comentarios y sugerencias recibidas :D


	5. Cap1: Ep4: loca juventud

**Antes que todo quiero agradecer a los que han leido esta historia y los que me han comentado, me inspiran para seguir escribiendo, aqui esta el capitulo 4, sin embargo quiero mencionar algunas cosas:**

**1. El CAPITULO 1 se caracteriza por un ambiente más familiar que romanctico, el capitulo 2 tendrá mucho más romance o hints de los protagonistas**

**2. Chris y Jill si se conocerán en el futuro, aún tienen 18/16 y tendran su una que otra cosa loca XD**

**3. Estas historias intentan mezclar ficción y fidelidad al juego, si tienen sugerencias avisen :)**

**4. A partir de este capitulo las cosas se ponen un poco más fuertes (lenguaje, violencia y temas diversos) ya que los protagonistas tienen más de 18 **

**5. Este episodio será quizás el más largo del capitulo**

**Disfruten la historia y recuerdo que los personajes no son mios, solo el fic lo es**

**eso lean con ganas :)**

* * *

**Capítulo****_ 1: decisiones que marcan el inicio_**

Episodio 4: "loca juventud"

Raccon city (1991)

_Era 1991, una época que mi vida no tenía sentido…_

Dormía apaciblemente, cuando unos tenues rayos de sol tocaron mi rostro

-aawwwnnnn…-bostezaba como un león, abrí mis ojos para ver mi pieza

-¿Dónde puñetas estoy?-no estaba particularmente extrañado, pero necesitaba saber dónde estaba, mire a mi lado y me di cuenta de la presencia de una bella joven de cabellos dorados, durmiendo vestida únicamente con ropa interior, enseguida me miré a mí mismo, estaba en las mismas condiciones, después de eso no me demoré mucho en recordar lo que pasó anoche... era Tiffanny creo…la conocí ayer en el J-bar, después de algunas copitas, unas cuantas frases y el resto es historia.

Termine de vestirme, tomé mi jersey verde, mi confiable gorro y mis infaltables gafas (similar a traje alternativo de REmake) y salí de la habitación procurando no hacer ruido, no me gustaba darle explicaciones a las chicas, si era sincero, no quería que se pasara rollos como que vamos a ser novios y que era el destino conocernos en el bar, para mí era muy clara la historia... bar + estrés + chica soltera sexy=sexo, sólo eso, ni un compromiso de por medio.

Ya sé que parezco un puto, pero este día realmente no me podía quedar con ella, lo de ayer, aunque lo disfruté, fue un error, hoy tenía que estar temprano en la universidad de Raccon para recibir los resultados de mi postulación.

Tomé mi moto y desde ella mire nuevamente el apartamento de Tiffanny

-mmm…nunca habría resultado…-ya poco importa, después de tantos amores y decepciones, realmente no me sentía en condiciones de iniciar otro fracaso amoroso.

Andar en moto me relajaba y me daba tiempo para pensar, mi vida en comparación a mis 12 no era nada similar, yo estaba solo…

Hace unos meses decidí irme de la casa de Barry, ya no soportaba las peleas y discusiones, siempre era yo… siempre… todo era mi culpa, nunca la tenía el compañero matón, ni las chicas que me hicieron daño, ni tampoco los jefes que no me daban oportunidades, para Barry y todos los demás, toda la culpa recaía en mis hombros, Chris madura, Chris eres flojo, Chris compórtate, Chris crece de una vez, siempre eran retos, nunca me escuchaban por más que les pedía, así…un día tome mis cosas y me fui de casa sin explicar nada a nadie, a nadie le importó.

De vez en cuando Barry me llamaba, pero solo terminaban en peleas, que como siempre yo era el culpable…

Aburrido de esa vida, me mudé con Forest un vago, mujeriego y el inútil con más suerte que he conocido y mi mejor amigo, desde entonces, he sido libre de hacer lo que quiera cuando quiera y nadie que me regañe por cosas que NO son mi culpa.

Llegué a la Universidad, aparqué mi moto cerca de la entrada, y visualice el entorno.

-Chicas lindas, mucho espacio, hartas actividades deportivas…-yeah! Este si era mi espacio, quizás esta vez sí podría darle un rumbo más concreto a mi vida.

Vi mi reloj para cerciorarme de la hora, aún faltaba media hora, como quedaba tiempo me quedé cerca de mi moto para relajarme, pero eso no duró mucho.

-Mira a quien tenemos por aquí… el huacho (huérfano) Redfield-me dijo una voz tan familiar

-MATT- dije con desprecio

-con mis amigos nos preguntábamos que hace un inútil como tú por aquí- mientras sus amigotes se reían de mí

-Ya verás Matt, cuando entreguen los resultados te estarás comiendo tus palabras- dije sonriendo para mí mismo

-No lo creas Redfield, ¡en esta universidad hay espacio para solo uno de los dos!- me dijo llevándose a sus amigotes

Matt, mi mayor némesis, siempre me ha molestado desde los 12, me golpeaba en el colegio, me rompía los trabajos, me quitaba mis novias…pero hoy era diferente, hoy si le ganaría, yo quedaría en la universidad y el lloraría como una nena, total siempre he sido un poco más inteligente que él, no es que fuera brillante… pero definitivamente mejor que él.

Me dirigí al hall de estudiantes para ver los resultados, el lugar estaba lleno de estudiantes ansiosos, cuando aparecieron unos sujetos para poner la lista de los admitidos.

Me acerque y vi la lista…

No podía creerlo…

-Pero que mier…!-yo no ingresé pero Matt sí, esto estaba mal, necesitaba una explicación, salí del hall y me caminé hacia la administración para hablar con la dirección, por suerte el rector estaba para recibirme. Me quedé esperando un rato para entrar

-Joven Redfield…pase por favor-me dijo el caballero

No pude contener mi rabia así que fui directo al grano

-¡quiero una explicación!- le dije mostrándole la lista de seleccionados

-no hay nada que explicar, usted no fue seleccionado y punto- me dijo con tranquilidad dándome la espalda

-Claro que hay que discutir! Mi puntaje estaba dentro del promedio de ingreso!-dije mostrando mi puntaje

-Lo siento Redfield, hay algunas cosas más importantes que los logros académicos-me dijo medio sonriente

-ya dígame, ¡con cuanto los sobornaron!- no me pude contener, sabía que la mierda de Matt le debía haber dado millones

-¡que se a creído! ¡Yo siendo sobornado por estudiantes!-me dijo rojo de furia

-Entonces explíqueme porque no entré!-golpeando su escritorio

El rector se dio vuelta en su silla

-será mejor que se vaya señor Redfield…-me dijo serio, pero yo no me iba a retractar sabía que estaba en lo correcto y nada me haría retroceder

-no me iré hasta que me dé una explicación!-dije firme

No pude continuar porque 2 gorilas me tiraron fuera de la oficina

-no me voy sin una explicación!-grité levantándome del suelo.

-Lo siento señor Redfield, usted no tiene futuro aquí- dijo el rector cerrando la puerta tras de sí

Me levante derrotado, no había nada que hacer, no tenía los ingresos para sobornarle…

Caminé hasta el estacionamiento para buscar mi moto, pero al llegar

-¡pero qué demonios!-alguien había pinchado todas mis ruedas, de la nada escuché unos bocinazos y gritos cerca de mí.

-¡Linda tu moto Redfield!, la próxima vez cómprate una más resistente o mejor aún ¡cómprate una vida! Guajaja-se reían de mí como locos

-ah…por cierto, me encontré con esta lindura esta mañana-señalándome a la chica en el puesto del copiloto

-¡¿Tiffanny?!-no podía creerlo ese pelotudo también me robó a la chica

-No ves Redfield, 10000 a 0 siempre gano- yéndose en su deportivo a toda velocidad

Lleno de ira y rabia no encontré nada mejor que golpear a mi moto con todas mis fuerzas

Craack!-mi pie le daba de lleno al trasto que solía ser mi moto.

-Mierda moto inútil!-estaba furioso, no entré a la universidad, perdí a una chica, y ahora llegaría tarde a mi empleo.

-estúpido Matt, estúpido rector, estúpida Tiffanny-todo estaba negro en mi cabeza, no quería hacer nada, pero tenía que continuar en mi empleo, por fin tenía uno.

Caminé por horas para llegar a mi empleo, era cocinero en un puesto de comida rápida, cuyo plato consistían en diferentes clases de sándwiches.

-Otra vez tarde!, ¡ahora ve directo a la cocina!-me gritaba un viejo gordo y rancio con un gran bigote en su cara

-ya voy jefe…-dije con desgano mientras me ponía delantal

Era un trabajo explotador para lo que ganaba, pero no me quedaban muchas opciones.

Pasaron 5 horas de hacer sándwiches, cuando escuché un ruido extraño en el patio trasero. Me asome para ver lo que sucedía

-¡Suéltame por favor!, ¡que alguien me ayude!- era una joven siendo agarrada por un hombre con malas intenciones

Me quite el delantal y me dispuse para ayudar la joven, sin embargo mi jefe me interrumpió

-¿adónde crees que vas?

-a ayudar a la joven, está en problema-dije apartándolo de mi camino

-tú te quedas aquí! Hay demasiada clientela para perder el tiempo!-chichando

-pero si la están violando afuera!-dije llamando la atención de todo el público

-ahora escúchame joven… si la ayudas, considérate despedido-me dijo amenazantemente

Me quité el delantal y se lo puse en la mano-Tome… no quiero este empleo de mierda- dije y salí por la puerta trasera dejando a mi jefe boquiabierto.

No quería dejar el empleo, pero simplemente no podía dejar que lastimaran a una mujer así, yo no era esa clase de hombre…

-Alto ahí!-le grité al delincuente, que me miró

-deja a la joven ahora o llamaré a la policía- dije lo más convincente que pude

El delincuente desesperado tomo fuertemente a la joven y le puso el cuchillo en el cuello

-Alto ahí o ella morirá!-me dijo inseguro

Mierda, no sabía que hacer, pero no me podía quedar ahí, la joven estaba asustada y ese hombre realmente podía matarla, mire al suelo rendido, pero justo en ese momento encontré un dardo…era mi única oportunidad, si me equivocaba la joven podía morir, pero no ayudarla podría ser peor, no podía equivocarme…

Tome el dardo y a una increíble velocidad apunte el dardo hacia el cuchillo, haciendo que este salga volando, aproveche ese instante para tumbar al delincuente. El me golpeó en la cara dándole el tiempo para que se parara, pero yo le hice una zancadilla para que se volviera a caer, sin embargo cuando ya lo tenía en la bolsa, él saca una pistola apuntándome

-hasta aquí llegaste cabrón!-gritaba apuntándome.

Por suerte en ese momento la joven me grita para tirarme una tapa de un basurero que la usé para bloquear la bala que me dispararon.

Una vez bloqueada la bala recogí otra tapa de basura y use las dos para golpear la cabeza del delincuente tan fuerte (como tocando platillos) que quedó inconsciente.

Una vez que me cercioré que él se encontraba inconsciente, me acerqué a la joven asustada.

-tranquila ya estas a salvo…ya paso-dije tendiéndole mi mano

Ella simplemente me abrazo fuertemente y lloró en mi camiseta

-Estaba muy asustada….¡muchas gracias!-me decía con todas fuerzas mientras me apretaba.

Yo estaba rojo como un tomate, no estaba acostumbrado a esas muestras de gratitud, además…la joven era muy bonita, no tenía más de 20.

-gra…gracias-decía mientras se separaba de mí y se secaba las lágrimas

-yo…no fue…nada en se…enserio-sonrojado.

Fue un silencio incomodo

-me preguntaba si…no te molesta… ¿te gustaría salir un día?- miraba al suelo sonrojada

-…yo…-estaba algo nervioso.

Justo en ese momento suena las sirenas de la policía, justo para embarrar el momento. Tenía que pensar en ella y no solo en mí, tengo que hacer lo correcto…

-Lo siento, pero….no te conviene salir conmigo-le dije apenado y serio.

-pero… ¿Por qué?-me dijo desanimada

La policía entro al callejón, y enseguida al vernos a mí, a la joven y al delincuente en el suelo, no lo pensaron 2 veces y me arrestaron junto al delincuente, dejando a la joven sola en el callejón.

Me hicieron miles de preguntas en la comisaría, pero yo solo respondía que estaba ahí porque quería ayudar a la joven, no que yo era el abusador!

-¿¡Por qué siempre te metes en nuestro trabajo Redfield!?-me decía cansado el agente

Yo no respondí

-Esta ya es la tercera vez en el mes…¿hasta cuándo?-poniéndose una mano en la cabeza.

Yo no respondía sus preguntas, estaba cansado de pelear, ya no quería nada…

Entró otro agente en la habitación

-Redfield ya puedes salir…alguien acaba de pagar tu fianza-dijo señalándome la salida.

¿Quién habría pagado la fianza? No importaba estaba cansado y solo quería olvidar este día de mierda.

Fui al mejor lugar para olvidar las penas, el J-bar. Dentro de él me encontré con Forest que me saludo de lejos.

-Hey Chris ¿Qué cuentas hoy?-me dijo dándome un trago y unas palmadas en la espalda

-Un día de mierda…no quede en la U, mi moto se rompió, perdí mi empleo, una chica linda y me arrestaron…-dije tomándome el trago al seco.

-jajjaja nuestra vida es una mierda, es como el juego…ganas y pierdes, pero lo divertido es intentar- me dijo señalándome otro vaso, se notaba que estaba algo ebrio.

Cierto mi vida era solo salir con mujeres y beber alcohol…aunque lo intentara no lo podía cambiar

-Estoy cansado de jugar quiero hacer las cosas bien…-dije tomándome un sorbo de bebida

-jajaja Chris no puedes hacerlo-dijo sin parar de reírse

-Es enserio Forest… ¿no puedo tener una vida buena?-dije enojado

-Chris el problema es que tú eres…mmm…no se….muy bueno, si eso eres demasiado bueno y sentimental para este mundo de mierda-me dijo serio por primera vez en la noche.

-¿a qué te refieres?-¿sentimental? ¿Bueno?-Qué mierdas me decía Forest

-me refiero, tu eres incapaz de ver a una persona en problemas sin meter tus narices, siempre ayudando donde no te lo piden…¡siempre siendo el héroe!-me dijo tumbándose en la mesa.

Era verdad no puedo quedarme sin hacer nada…siempre ayudaba a la gente, siempre terminaba herido después de cada romance…siempre terminaba bebiendo porque era incapaz de soportar la presión de todos los días…

-¡Hey Chris!-me decía Forest moviéndome el hombre

-¿qué pasa?-dije molesto

Mira 2 bellas muchachas esperando por nosotros-señalándome 2 jóvenes muy atractivas

-lo siento, hoy no tengo ganas…-dije amargado

-Bueno hermano tú te lo pierdes, las 2 serán para mí- me dijo sonriente

-ok lo que digas-sin ganas.

Forest se acercó donde las 2 chicas y se las llevó

Por mi parte solo quería pensar… mi vida tenía que cambiar, pero no sabía cómo, solo tomaba y tomaba.

Pasaban las horas hasta que alguien se sienta frente a mí, era Barry…

-¿Qué quieres ahora?-le dije con evidente estado de ebriedad

-quiero que dejes de ser un joven delincuente-me dijo golpeando la mesa

-¡tú qué sabes viejo! Yo hacía lo correcto-dije cruzando mis brazos

-No hay caso contigo…-meneando la cabeza y levantándose de la silla

-Tus padres estarían avergonzados…-

La gota que derramó el vaso. Me paré sin caerme

-tú no eres nadie para decirme eso! Tú no eres mi padre!-dije intentando golpearlo

Barry esquivo mi golpe fácilmente y me propino uno en mi estómago, dejándome en el suelo lleno de dolor

-Esto solo lo hice por Claire…ya no tiene sentido preocuparme por ti…-me dijo sin mirarme

Claire…tenía que mencionarla, lo odiaba…odiaba a todos, me odiaba a mí mismo.

-Toma esto…quizás algún día madures…-me dejó algo y se fue por donde vino.

Yo me quedé tendido en el suelo del bar por un momento, luego tomé el papel que me dejó Barry, lo abrí y era…una foto de mi familia cuando era pequeño…cuando éramos una buena familia

En la foto salíamos Papá con su traje militar, mamá sosteniendo a Claire y yo sonriendo.

Yo lloré como no lo hice en 6 años, mi vida era una miseria… ya no me quedaba nada, me fui de la casa de Barry, mi hermana me odiaba, no tenía futuro en ningún lado, nunca podía hacer algo bien, estaba tan débil y cansado que solo me quede dormido en el piso, sin importarme los demás.

Mientras dormía pensé en las cosas que habían pasado hace tanto tiempo…

_Estaba jugando en un parque con Claire, éramos tan unidos, realmente nos queríamos, podíamos estar toda la tarde juntos, solo los dos, pero todo cambió cuando nuestros padres fallecieron, Claire se mudó con mis abuelos y yo me quedé con Barry, al principio las cosa iban bien, pero después las conversaciones por teléfono terminaban mal, yo estaba cansado y me desahogaba con ella, ella lloraba…Luego nuestra relación solo consistía en dinero (yo le pagaba los estudios a Claire) y riñas. En la última pelea me di cuenta de lo mucho que me odiaba. Te odio! Te ODIO! Tú no eres mi hermano, tú eres una bestia!...Mi relación con ella era nula…_

Desperté mire a mi alrededor y me di cuenta que me encontraba en la calle, ya habían cerrado el bar.

Miré la foto de nuevo…

-Soy un inútil-reflexione de todo y de nada, y luego mire el cielo

-Barry….-él tenía razón tenía que cambiar, pero no sabía, ya lo había intentado tantísimas veces, simplemente no podía…

Di vuelta la foto, ahí había algo pegado, lo saqué y lo desdoblé.

Era un folleto de reclutamiento para las fuerzas aéreas.

-Barry…aún después de tanto tiempo…-Barry si estaba preocupado de mi todo este tiempo, yo fui un idiota.

Me levanté y me decidí darme mi última oportunidad de cambiar pero esta sería definitiva, entraría a las fuerzas aéreas como lo deseaba cuando pequeño, pero antes tenía que disculparme con Barry por ser un malagradecido y un patán…y sobre todo tenía que recuperar a mi hermanita. Tenía que cambiar por mí mismo, por Barry y por la persona más importante…Claire.

B.S.A.A 20XX

Los jóvenes estaban más que sorprendidos jamás se esperaron esa faceta tan…tan incorrecta de su héroe

Chris entendía las caras de los jóvenes pero prosiguió con su relato.

-Esa fue la última noche que dormí en el apartamento de Forest, a la mañana siguiente…

Raccon City (1991) 

A la mañana siguiente me afeité, me puse la ropa más decente que encontré y empaqué mis cosas, tenía que cambiar…

Vendí mi vieja moto, me corté el pelo ya que estaba algo largo, conseguí un empleo en una bomba de bencina (donde se cargan a vehículos con petróleo).

Y me puse a entrenar para pasar el examen.

Los meses pasaron y llegó el invierno, y aparecí en la casa de Barry

Riiiiinnngggg. Barry abre la puerta.

-¿Chris?-me dijo con recelo

-Barry…-no sabía que decir

-¿?-me miró súper extrañado

-Barry…yo… Me equivoqué-finalicé

-Eso es todo?-me dijo algo enojado

-Tenías razón en todo fui un tonto, un malagradecido y un inmaduro…-dije apenado

Hubo un silencio incómodo, yo estaba avergonzado, arrepentido, tenía frío, y estaba tenía miedo.

-Por fin despertaste Chris…que bueno, pasa antes de que te congeles-me dijo tendiéndome una de sus gigantes manos

Yo no podía creer que me perdonaran tan fácilmente…después de todo lo que hice

-Que estas esperando, no te voy a arrastrar hasta la chimenea-me dijo bromista

Dentro de la casa me sentí raro, como un perro vagabundo que conoce a alguien pero que no sabe si quiere jugar o hacerle daño…

-Chriiiiiiiiiiiiisssss!-Eran las hijas de Barry, que me abrazaron al verme.

Yo estaba feliz me sentía querido por una parte, pero también me sentía muy culpable.

-¿Chris?-Era la esposa de Barry, que me miraba con una sonrisa.

Era tan irreal, todos me habían perdonado, me querían…

-Sabíamos que volverías algún día…-me dijo Barry tomándome un hombro

-yo no sé qué decir…hice tantas cosas malas-dije culpable

-No tienes que decir nada…-me dijo señalándome hacia el árbol de navidad

Era 28 de diciembre y no me había acordado de la navidad. Todavía había un regalo en el árbol.

-¿para mí?-todavía estaba incrédulo

-Si Chris…es para ti-animándome

Era un cuchillo de combate como los de las fuerzas aéreas (REmake).

-Tu padre lo tenía guardado para cuando tuvieras edad suficiente y quisieras entrar a la fuerza aérea-me dijo Barry nostálgico

No sabía que decir estaba tan sorprendido, feliz…todo.

Fue un gran día, Barry me invitó a quedarme en su casa, yo acepté con humildad.

Pasó una semana y decidí que era hora de partir de nuevo para crear mi propia vida...

-No quiero que te vayas, pero si es tu decisión, la respetaré-dándome un golpecito en el hombro

-Tengo que aprender a valerme por mi mismo con RESPONSABILIDAD, pero sobretodo…ver a Claire-serio

Barry me miró pensativo por un buen rato

-Bueno entonces creo que necesitarás esto-dándome un papel arrugado

-¿Esto es lo que creo que es?-abriendo el papel

-Si…es la dirección de Claire-sonriendo

-Creo que si has cambiado-

-Gracias Barry, no sé cómo voy a pagarte…-emocionado

-No me des las gracias aún, me las darás cuando veas a tu hermanita feliz-dijo despidiéndose de un abrazo.

Ese mismo día tome un bus para verla, fue un viaje largo de 8 horas, debí haber llegado a eso de las 17:00 horas más o menos, luego me acerqué a una caseta de informaciones y pedí indicaciones para llegar a la dirección correcta.

Camine como 1 hora por la nevada ciudad, debido a mi falta de dinero para un taxi.

Cuando vi la casa de mis abuelos, toda mi confianza y seguridad desapareció, me sentí lleno de miedos e inseguridades.

Recordaba cómo había tratado a Claire estos 2 últimos años, no sería tan fácil como decir lo lamento y las cosas se arreglarían mágicamente, pero ya me encontraba allí, no había hecho un viaje de 8 horas para arrepentirme aquí, además en lo más profundo de mí sentía que necesitaba verla al menos una vez más, apenas la recordaba, ya que no la había visto en 4 años.

Me acerqué a la puerta y toqué el timbre inseguro, la espera era peor cada segundo, mis piernas pedían a gritos que saliera corriendo, pero era muy tarde, mi abuelo abrió la puerta.

-…hola…-dije tímidamente haciendo un gesto con la mano

-ah…eres…tú… ¿Qué quieres?-me decía con voz muy rencorosa

-pues…yo…quiero ver a Claire-dije sin poder mirarlo a la cara

-¡¿No crees que has hecho suficiente?!-me dijo alejándose de mí, con la intención de cerrar la puerta

-¡Por favor!¡sé que me equivoque!-dije sosteniendo la puerta desesperadamente

-¿?-su mirada me mostraba su confusión y desconfianza

-Me he…equivocado…solo quiero una oportunidad-dije soltando la puerta y mostrando mi arrepentimiento

-No soy el que decide eso Chris…ella es la que no quiere verte- me dijo cerrándome la puerta con preocupación

Me quede en la puerta un buen rato, mi mayor miedo se cumplía, ella me odiaba y no quería verme más…se me formaba un nudo en la garganta, pero no podía llorar. Era de noche y nevaba, no tenía donde ir, pero yo solo deseaba verla aunque sea un segundo, ahora tendría 12 y no sé cómo es, rendido me senté en una banca del parque que estaba al frente de la casa, no tenía donde dormir y ese era el mejor lugar que encontré, pero no pude dormir, mi gran culpa no me lo permitía…Pensaba que ella se merecía algo mejor, no una mierda de hermano como yo, solo era basura que hacía daño, me quedé mirando el suelo y meditando por horas, no sentía el tiempo, solo sentía el frío de la noche, pero me lo merecía, merecía sufrir por lo que le hice a ella.

El frío aumentó…empecé a toser…

-Claire…perdóname-me decía en voz baja para mí mismo

De la nada siento como me cubre una textura suave y caliente.

-¿una frazada?-de donde salió

-Te vas a resfriar…-me dijo una voz suave y apagada

Moví mi cabeza hacia la persona que me habló, era una linda joven pelirroja con una coleta, no le echaba más de 14.

-¿Claire?-decía sorprendido de su gran cambio

-No creas que te he perdonado…solo que no quiero que te mueras de frío-manteniendo su frialdad

Quería abrazarla y decirle lo muy arrepentido que estaba, pero ella no era la misma Claire que conocía, esta Claire era fría y distante, para ella era un extraño…realmente no habíamos distanciado mucho.

-Claire…yo…-no me salían las palabras

-No tienes nada que decir, si quieres dormir aquí, ¡bien!, pero te recomiendo que te devuelvas por donde viniste-me lo dijo con una frialdad desconocida para mí.

-Claire…necesitaba verte-dije con voz casi inaudible

-Ya me viste…ahora ¡Lárgate!-su voz demostraba su gran enojo

-NO!

Me paré con las pocas fuerzas que tenía

-¡Te dije que no te abandonaría y eso haré!- dije muy decidido

-Me has abandonado durante 4 años, ya es tarde Chris…-dándome la espalda y dirigiéndose a su casa.

-No!...espera-intenté seguirle, pero la fatiga del frío y el hambre me lo impidieron

-Por favor…Claire perdona…-no pude completar la frase, ya estaba tumbado en la nieve, hice un esfuerzo y levanté mi cabeza, ahí estaba ella en la entrada de su casa, me miraba con ceño fruncido y los puños apretados.

-¡Qué es lo que quieres Chris!-Me decía con lágrimas de toda su furia contenida.

-¡Lo lamento!-gritaba desde lo profundo de mi alma

-¿¡Lo lamento!? ¡¿Después de todo lo que has hecho?!-gritándome

-¡Perdóname por ser una basura y una mierda!, te abandoné y te grité, no me preocupe de ti…¡PERDÓNAME por ser una triste mierda!-grité tan fuerte que desperté a todo el vecindario, pero no me importaba, solo me importaba Claire.

Sin embargo Claire me miró inflexible y luego entró por la puerta y la cerró detrás de sí.

Sentí como mi corazón se detuvo, realmente me sentía como basura, perdí a mi única familia que me quería…no tenía sentido seguir, me quedé tumbado en la nieve y lloré…

B.S.A.A (20XX)

Todos jóvenes, estaban con pañuelos en la mano, también lo estaban los que parecían rudos…incluso Jill. Claire abrazaba a Chris mientras se le caían unas lágrimas, pero Chris continuo su relato…

(1991)

Lloraba en la nieve cuando escuché unos pasos en la nieve.

-Te…perdono-dijo una voz llena de ternura

Era Claire, la miré, ella llevaba una taza de chocolate caliente en una mano y una bufanda en la otra.

-Claire…yo…lo...-no pude completar la frase porque ella me interrumpió

-Lo, sé-me dijo sonriendo

En ese instante nos abrazamos con ese amor puro de hermanos, al igual que en nuestra infancia.

-Hermano, te eché tanto de menos-me decía rompiendo en llanto

-Yo también- decía abrazándola más fuerte

No sé cuánto tiempo nos quedamos así, éramos felices de nuevo, solo fue el frío de la noche la que nos obligó a entrar.

Claire y yo nos sentamos cerca de la chimenea y empezamos a contar nuestras historias para recuperar el tiempo perdido.

Ella me contó cosas como su desempeño en el colegio, sobre sus amigos, sobre sus actividades extra programáticas, etc. Yo, por mi parte sentía, que tenía pocas cosas BUENAS que decir, solo le conté pequeños detalles y de cómo me estoy entrenando para entrar a las fuerzas aéreas.

Hablamos casi toda la noche, me habría quedado con ella, pero tenía que volver a Raccon para cumplir mi entrenamiento, sin embargo esta vez no cometería el mismo error, no le abandonaría otra vez.

Durante el viaje hacia Raccon, pensé sobre el cambio de mi hermanita, ya no era la pequeña de 5, se estaba convirtiendo en una adolescente hecha y derecha, pero lo que más me impresionó…fue su gran corazón, que después de tanto tiempo y malos ratos fue capaz de perdonarme…

B.S.A.A (20XX)

-y hasta el día de hoy me sorprende por su gran fuerza y corazón-terminó de narrar el viejo Chris mientras miraba a Claire

-Chris… siempre me haces llorar con esa historia-decía mientras se secaba las lágrimas

Todos estaban igual de afectados, pero el más afectado de todos era sin duda Chris, nadie se dio cuenta del momento en que desapareció de la habitación

-¿Chris?... ¿Jill?... ¿Dónde se fueron?-preguntaba preocupada Claire

Afuera del pasillo se encontraba Chris meditando

-¿Estas bien?-preguntó Jill preocupada

-Si…solo necesitaba un poco de aire-aún reflexionando del asunto

Jill se acercó para darle un abrazo en modo de apoyo

-Sé que no fue fácil…pero sé que a ellos les sirvió mucho-hablándole en la oreja

-Lo sé, pero aún duele recordar algunas cosas-dando un suspiro

-Te entiendo Chris-Separándose de él y apoyándose en la pared

-Te entiendo…por qué yo también sufrí mucho cuando tuve 18, fue cuando supe la "VERDAD"…

Continuará…

* * *

**Próximamente:**** Capítulo****_ 1: decisiones que marcan el inicio_**

Episodio 5: "La dolorosa verdad"

-En la universidad conocí a gente que me marcaría para siempre…-

-pronto me casaría con él, ya lo teníamos todo planeado…-

-Eso es mentira! ¡tú no eres así!

-Lo perdí todo, ya ni siquiera sabía lo que era real o no…-

-Solo tenía un camino por seguir…y no era bueno…-

-Odiaba a Dick con todo mí ser…

* * *

bye! hasta la proxima entrega :)


End file.
